1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cladding units or facing units for forming the outer wall of a building and a structure for sealing a joint between adjoining cladding units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one form of the outer wall of a building, the unit type curtain wall that is formed by joining curtain walls side by side vertically and laterally as attached to the skeleton frame of a building is known. Generally, the curtain wall units each comprise a framework, a panel or screen fitted to the framework, and a dry seal member fitted to the perimeter of the framework.
When the curtain wall units mentioned above are attached as vertically and laterally adjoined to one another to the skeleton frame of a given building, the seal members of these adjoining curtain wall units are pressed against one another and the joints consequently formed therebetween are sealed. It is, however, very difficult to press the seal members correctly against one another. Even when they are correctly pressed, the joints are not always sealed fully effectively. Usually, therefore, the joints between the adjoining curtain wall units are sealed by filling the joints with a wet sealing material. This work of filling the joints with the wet sealing material turns out to be very irksome.